She's A Keeper
by parakeet17
Summary: After so many months of liking her, I still got butterflies at even the simplest notion of affection. Man, she got me real good. Hook, line and sinker: I was hers. Channy oneshot!


**Hey there! YOWZA, it's been a long time since I've been on here. Since I've written anything at all, really. And this is Sonny With A Chance instead of Hannah Montana . . . I've ventured in to entirely deifferent territory. Hahah. So I randomly got this idea, and it's my first SWAC fic, so don't judge me if the characters are a bit out of character. At least I tried. And I'm a bit rusty . . . but hey, I'll let you guys decide. So enjoy!**

Disclaimer: No. Believe it or not, owning the rights to Sonny With A Chance isn't an accomplishment of mine. How about you?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

This is absurd. I, Chad Dylan Cooper do _not_ get sick. Ever. Under any circumstances.

At the first indication of a tickle in my throat, I take the day off, bundle my neck up in a scarf, drink several cups of hot green tea with honey and lemon, surround myself with humidifiers, as well as bags upon bags of cough drops.

When a runny nose comes around? I nearly buy out the local grocery store's entire stock of orange juice. I also refuse to do anything extreme, and instead take extra time off to get some naps in.

In any scenario, I'm back to my usual, flawless self in a matter of hours. But this time? Well, this time was different.

I stormed over to Chuckle City, home of my gorgeous girlfriend Sonny and the person that caused this complete and utter mind-boggling madness.

"Hey Blondie!" I yelled. Though that wasn't the best idea. That questionable sensation in my stomach only got more questionable. I lowered my voice, but made sure my displeasure was still evident. "Who do you think you are?"

The girl could hardly muster up a glare. Instead she let out a croak, "Sonny! Your stupid boyfriend is here." And with that, Tawni turned her head back to some sappy chick flick playing on her television set.

From the curtained-off closet a mere few feet away, I heard a shuffling. Sonny called out to me, telling me to hold on just a few more minutes. And after a few moments, she stepped out in a stunning purple gown that reached the floor. I couldn't resist smiling.

"Hey, Sonshine. What's the special occasion?" I eyed her up and down, letting her know my approval. She flushed, and I winked. "Once again, the famous Chad Dylan Cooper has all the ladies swooning," I joked, briefly enveloping her in a hug. Don't want her to get sick, now do we?

Sonny let out a sheepish grin. "It's nothing, really. I'm attending this gala supporting the prevention of animal cruelty, and I'm attempting to find something to wear. My closet has absolutely nothing."

"Ha, you've got that right," Tawni quipped from her spot on the couch.

"_Anyways_," Sonny rolled her eyes, "what brings you here?"

Oh. Yeah. How could I have forgotten that? I guess Sonny just makes all the pain seem to disappear. Wow, that was corny. Perhaps I could work that into an episode of Mackenzie Falls somehow . . . "Right. I was here to yell at your little friend," I said, motioning to Blondie, "because she got me sick. I'm tired, have a sore throat, my nose is running, and my temperature has soared. Plus, I have this funny feeling in my stomach, and I really doubt it's the lobster I had in the cafeteria for lunch today."

Sonny gave me a sorry smile, and knitted her eyebrows together. "Aww, poor Chad. The flu _has _been going around the studios lately. Zora had it a few weeks ago, and Nico and Grady got it only a few days later, then Tawni, and now you? Good thing I got my flu shot a few months ago."

I coughed. It wasn't even a sympathy cough, which I'm excellent at faking. No surprise there. But really, it gives me quite the attention. Being the greatest actor of our generation does have its perks, let me tell you that. "I've tried everything in the book to make it go away, but it's only gotten worse."

Sonny bit her nails. The crease between her eyebrows deepened, and I ran a hand through my hair as I suppressed another cough. I knew what she was thinking.

She looked back and forth between Tawni and I. Between her best friend and her boyfriend. "You guys, maybe I should–"

"Oooh! I smell a movie marathon coming up!" Tawni clapped her hands together and inched off the couch, towards the DVD cabinet.

Sonny sighed, and I rolled my eyes, mentally groaning. I swear, ever since I met this girl, I do selfish things a whole lot less. What can I say? I guess she brings out the best in me.

"Hey. Don't stay here for us. We'll be fine. Go and have fun at your . . . thing. Whatever the heck it is. Be sure to get me a souvenir. A few autographs. And bring some of mine, too. Cause really, who wouldn't love an autographed headshot of the famous Chad Dylan Cooper?" My stomach lurched. I tried to smirk, but it turned out as a grimace.

With the feeling of the waffles from this morning coming back up, I sprinted to the bathroom. I made it to the toilet just in time for me to get sick. Lovely.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to leave you all alone when you feel absolutely awful. When I'm sick, I always feel better when my mom stays home from work and suffers through infamous daytime television with me."

"Sonny, I'm fine. I promise." I resisted the urge to vomit again, though I'm not sure how long I could keep up that charade.

"Your rush to the bathroom doesn't exactly give me that impression, believe it or not."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Poor, naïve little Sonny." I shook my head. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I have a nearly flawless immune system. This is just one minor setback. An obstacle I can clearly handle on my own. In an hour, I'll probably be feeling good as new. And this gorgeous face? It'll look a lot less pale and blotchy. Why? Because I'll be back to normal."

"If you insist . . ."

With that, Sonny shimmied back in to her closet, no doubt about to try on another ten dresses, only to go back to the first one she'd originally tried on. Girls can be so weird.

Suddenly, that sketchy feeling was back in my stomach, and my lunch was following my breakfast. Gross.

"I heard that!" Sonny shouted. "But I'll just let you handle this on your own. After all, you _are _Chad Dylan Cooper," she mocked.

Cute, Sonny. Cute.

I sniffled, and wiped my mouth. Spending tonight alone is really going to suck. If only I wasn't so darn stubborn about the whole thing. If only I was less selfless around her, and wanted to only satisfy myself, like how I used to be. Things were so much easier before cute little Sonny Munroe came in to my life.

. . . Stupid cute.

In case anyone's keeping score, this is my fourth cup of tea (with honey and lemon, of course), the seventh time I've thrown up within three hours, I'm on my second box of tissues, I've gone through two liters of ginger ale, my pounding headache has been going on for thirty minutes, and this is the fifth _I Love Lucy_ rerun that I've watched since arriving home from the studio.

Even I'll be the first to admit that I look – and feel – miserable. My face is still washed out and blotchy, with the added bonus of a red nose, watery eyes, and the pathetic sight of me in my pajamas, curled up in a blanket, laying on the couch like the dismal sack of flesh that I am.

Checking my phone, I realized it was still a few hours until Sonny's ball was done with. I don't want to bug her while she should be having fun.

No matter how bored I am.

Which, let me tell you, is a new level of boredom. One that I wish to never face ever again.

Did I say seventh time I've thrown up? Well, it feels like it's time to make it eight. I bolted to the bathroom, barely making it in time. Once I was done emptying the contents of my stomach, I wiped my mouth and washed my hands. My reflection in the mirror looked awful. My hair was disheveled, and my eyes bloodshot. Trying to look a bit better, as well as attempt to cool myself from my rising fever, I splashed some water on my face.

But alas, when I looked again, the reflection hadn't changed. I still looked wretched. But now I had the added bonus of dripping water. Oh, what the paparazzi would give to see me now . . .

Deciding not to depress myself any further, I started to shuffle back towards the couch. I didn't bother lifting my head. Too much energy. As I watched my feet walk the cool tile below me, I couldn't keep my mind from wondering how much better things would be if Sonny were here. Plopping down in front of the television once more, I sighed.

"What, you're going to walk right past your girlfriend without so much as a hello?"

My head shot up. There, standing in the middle of my kitchen, was Sonny. She was decked out in the same stunning, deep purple dress I'd seen her in just hours before. But now her hair and make-up were done to perfection, and every accessory she donned was a perfect match. I think I actually drooled a bit at the sight of her.

"Hey. You're back earlier than I thought you'd be. I was planning on just calling you at twelve to make sure you got home alright. Why are you here instead of at the gala? Did something happen? It isn't over for at least another hour. Oh no, are you sick too? I knew I shouldn't have hugged you earlier today."

As she walked towards me, I noticed something odd. One thing quite obviously didn't fit with this picture. In her right hand was a brown paper bag from some local drug store, and I could tell it was full.

She giggled at me, and her smile was infectious. "I couldn't stay there when I knew you were alone and sick. So, I stayed for the main speaker, and waited until the best appetizers had been served, then I said a quick thank you to the host, made my donation, and left."

I pointed to the bag. "And they were handing out party favors?"

She sat next to me, and kissed my cheek. After so many months of liking her, I still got butterflies at even the simplest notion of affection. Man, she got me real good. Hook, line and sinker: I was hers.

"No, silly. I figured you might need a few things, so I stopped at a store on the way home."

"Dressed like that?"

"Yes. Dressed like this. Anyways, I got you a few cans of chicken noodle soup, a cozy blanket, some cough drops, a bag of tissues, cold medicine, and three of your favorite action movies. I wasn't sure what you'd need, so I just got everything I thought you'd need."

I grinned. Nobody had ever cared about me that much. My parents weren't exactly around when I was growing up, and my butler's only did the minimal amount of work. I hadn't cared about a girl like this in a long time, and for once, it felt nice to feel loved.

Dude, when did I become such a ball of mush?

"Thanks. A lot."

Sonny pulled out the blanket and draped it over the both of us. "Honestly, it was nothing, really. Besides, I'd much rather sit here and watch movies with you than eat caviar with a bunch of strangers while wearing really uncomfortable shoes."

"No, really, it means a lot to me." I tilted my head towards her, and jokingly pointed to my cheek.

As I guessed, she kissed the side of my cheek and smiled. "There. Happy now?"

I smiled. "Yeah, pretty much. I don't care what people say. I think you're a keeper."

Sonny's eyes grew wide. "Ohmygosh! Chad Dylan Cooper thinks _I'm_ a keeper! I think I just might _die_!"

I glared. But still managed a grin, though she was teasing me. Sonny offered to get up and make me some chicken noodle soup, and I happy thanked for her doing so.

Yeah. I think I'll keep her around.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**So . . . yeah. That's my oneshot! I think it turned out kind of iffy, but whatever. I thought the idea was sweet, and I wanted to show the soft side that I know Chad has. Aww. Haha. So anyways, please review! How can I get better without a little feedback? Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**

parakeet17


End file.
